


Of Stars and Flowers

by Aries_Fish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries_Fish/pseuds/Aries_Fish
Summary: What happens when two idiots meet and fall in love but refuse to tell the other? And what happens when a jealous person potentially threatens their happiness?OrThis is my excuse to write all the fluff (and smut) and just have Levi head over heels for Eren because that is my favorite Levi.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	1. The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I really just wanted to write a fic with all the fluffy feels and just have these two idiots in love. There will be some angst, but I don't intend for it to be a lot. I just have a need to write something kind of poetic and sweet about two people falling in love. It's not meant to be anything particularly serious. Also, it'll mostly be in Levi's POV after the first chapter, I just didn't feel like rewriting this chapter to fit that. 
> 
> Anyway, this first chapter is just a little introduction and I'm writing as I go, so I don't know when I'll update. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Enjoy!

He ties the black apron around his waist and checks himself in the mirror, making sure everything is in order. Hair: check. Outfit: good enough. Tattoos: hidden. Piercings: who cares. He sighs and leans over the bathroom sink, getting close to the mirror and inspecting his face, hoping he doesn’t stand out too much. He knows he’s not unattractive by most standards, but he also knows that those who might recognize him would know all about him and his family. He doesn’t want that. He’s tired of being defined by his last name and the status that comes along with it. He just wants to be a normal guy working a boring cafe job. 

There’s a knock at the door and he’s startled out of his train of thought. 

“Just a second.” He calls back, in hopes that whoever it is will leave him alone and not hover on the other side of the door. 

“Okay, just making sure you’re all good in there! I’ll be in the back, so come get me when you’re done and we’ll start your training.” 

He hears the footsteps retreat and rests his head against the mirror. One more deep breath in and he decides that it’s not going to get any easier the longer he stands in the bathroom. Thankfully it’s a clean bathroom, unlike some of the bathrooms in other establishments. One last check in the mirror, and he walks out of the bathroom and makes his way behind the counter into the back area for employees. 

“Hey, sorry if I took a while.” He crosses his arms and leans against the wall next to the desk Marco is sitting at. 

“It’s okay! I know it can be a little nerve wracking starting a new job.” Marco smiles and his smile lines crinkle showing years of laughter. 

“Let’s just get this over with okay?” He pushes off the wall and waits for Marco to lead the way, catching a whiff of clean laundry, and follows him to the front counter. 

Marco stops at the register and turns to face him. “So, I’ll just have you work the register today and have you focus on mastering that and remembering some of the drinks.” 

He nods, showing he’s following along and Marco takes his time showing him how to work the system and doesn’t seem bothered by his silence. Marco knows he isn’t the most outwardly polite person he’s hired, but he also knows he was by far the best person he interviewed for the job. The guy is apparently a genius and skipped a couple grades in school and finished college by the age of twenty. Not that it takes a rocket scientist to work at a cafe, but Marco figured it wouldn’t hurt to add a little change to the mix of employees. 

He’s twenty-five, with most of the other employees being a little younger at around eighteen to twenty-one. The cafe usually hires local college students in the hopes that they’ll stay for more than a few months, but the man said in his interview that he had no intention of leaving the area any time soon. 

The cafe itself is locally owned by the Kirstein’s, a nice family that has lived in Shiganshina for quite a while now. It’s managed to stay rather busy despite big corporate coffee places taking root in the town. Marco has been the general manager for about four years now. Marco started working at the cafe when he was nineteen after his then boyfriend, now fiance, Jean helped him get the job. 

“So, I know this will probably all be pretty easy for you to catch on to, but feel free to ask me any questions you might have okay? I’ll make all the drinks for you today.” Marco places a gentle hand on his shoulder before leaning against the back counter where all of the machines are. 

“Yeah, sure.” The other man shrugs and turns back to the front. It’s a Monday and school isn’t back in session until next week, so business is still a bit slow. He simply stands at the counter, picking at nonexistent dirt underneath his nails, completely at ease with the silence. 

After about ten minutes of silence and no customers, Marco breaks the silence. “Hey, so I don’t see us being busy today, meaning I’ll probably just send you home pretty soon, but in the meantime, I’ll have you help me rotate and stock the merch shelf over there.” Marco explains, pointing to a tall, black shelf with bagged coffee and mugs for sale. 

They grab a few boxes from the back storage room and Marco quickly explains how they usually arrange the items on the shelf in the event that there’s a new item he needs to find a home for. Marco leaves the other man to work on the task while he works to deep clean some of the equipment. 

The silence is broken by the bell above the door jingling. Marco looks up and recognizes one of the other employees as the other starts to get up to help, but he stops him before he fully stands up. “Oh, don’t worry about this one, he works here.” He gives him a smile. 

The man simply nods and turns back to his work, uninterested in whoever this other employee might be. ‘Probably some stupid brat’ he thinks to himself as rolls his eyes. 

The other employee makes his way behind the counter to make himself a drink. 

“So, that’s the new guy, huh?” He looks at Marco before craning his neck over the counter behind him to look at the black haired main squatting down to stock the lower shelves. 

Marco looks past Eren and nods in agreement. “Yeah, he’s pretty quiet, but I think he’ll come out of his shell eventually. He just seems more reserved than most people, but the guy is a damn genius.” Marco whispers to him before moving back to his spot along the back counter. “I’m sure he’ll fit in,” he adds with a small smile. 

Eren finishes his drink and gives Marco a skeptical look. “I don’t know dude, you sure about that?”

“Yeah, the guy has been tested and everything it’s crazy.” Marco looks at him, eyes wide and staring into Eren’s with a look of awe on his face.

Eren stifles a laugh, “Marco, I meant are you sure he’s gonna fit in here. I couldn’t give two fucks if the guy is actually a genius.”

“Oh.” Marco rubs the back of his neck, a slight blush across his freckled cheeks. “Uhh, yeah I do think he’ll fit in. He’s just very blunt, kind of like Annie, honestly.”

Eren simply hums in acknowledgment and moves to the customer side of the front counter and pulls a barstool up to it from one of the high-top tables. 

“Eren, how many times have I told you to stop moving the chairs.” Marco hangs his arms and gives Eren a pleading look. 

Eren makes a serious face and moves his arm in a sweeping motion to show the very empty seating area. “Yes, Marco, because all of the customers sitting here are going to be influenced by my bad example.”

Marco throws a rag at Eren’s face, knowing he’s right, but not willing to admit it. The two have worked together for about a year now and they get along pretty well, as per usual with the staff. Eren and Jean, however, act as if they’ll both drop dead if they don’t say something insulting to the other at least ten times a day, but they’re actually very close despite everything. 

“Alright, alright fine. But if you start setting bad examples for Levi, I’m gonna kick your ass.” Marco snags Eren’s drink to take a sip, much to Eren’s dismay. 

“What about me?” Comes a low, monotone voice. 

“Oh, nothing important.” Marco smiles at Levi who has stopped on his way to the back with empty boxes. “I was just telling Eren here not to set any bad examples for you.”

“Hm.” 

Eren can feel the scrutiny as Levi looks at him before walking to the back without another word. 

“Marco.” Eren leans over the counter and motions for him to move closer too. “Where the fuck did you find this guy, huh? He looks like a very short mafia boss whose sole purpose in life is to make my life miserable.” 

“What? Where do you get that from?” Marco tries to hide the amusement in his face.

“Did you see the way he looked at me?!” Eren says, flailing his arms in exaggeration. 

Marco opens his mouth to respond…

“I can definitely make your life miserable if you keep talking about me like that. Be careful what you wish for, brat.”

Neither of them heard or saw Levi come back up to the front and they look to see him leaning against the doorway, looking unimpressed. 

“Oh… I-I, uhhh, I didn’t mean anything by that.” Eren gives Levi a sheepish smile and then hangs his head. 

“Sorry, Levi, Eren doesn’t know how to keep his big mouth shut sometimes and he’s kind of an idiot.” Marco gives Eren a pointed glare and leans over, trying to smack him on the back of the head, which Eren barely manages to dodge. 

Levi moves away from the wall and takes a place next to Marco. He reaches a hand out and grabs Eren’s jaw between his thumb and forefinger, seeming to inspect his face. Eren has no choice but to accept whatever Levi is going to do to him and just hopes for a swift, painless death and that Marco’s life is spared. 

After what seems like forever, but in reality is only a few seconds, Levi releases his cold fingers and lifts an eyebrow. “Not bad,” he murmurs.

“W-What? Not bad? What does that _mean_?!” Eren asks, rubbing the spots on his jaw that Levi was grabbing, eyes wide with a slight look of panic.

“I’m just trying to figure out how much you’d go for.” His voice gives nothing away as leans against the back counter, crossing his arms across his chest, face revealing nothing as well. Even Marco is speechless and they look at Levi, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. 

“You what?!” Eren whips his head to look back and forth between Marco and Levi, hoping for some sort of answer. 

His answer comes in the form of Levi laughing quietly. “Oh my god, kid, you should’ve seen your face. That was hilarious.” He wipes a nonexistent tear away from his eye. “I’m just fucking with you. You kind of deserved it.” He voice is back to its usual low monotone, which Eren finds he likes.

“Seriously?! I was so scared you were actually going to take me out back and murder me and sell my organs on the black market or something.” Eren groans as he runs his hand through his long hair.

Marco shakes his head as he heads to his desk in the back. “I’m gonna finish up your paperwork Levi and I’ll let you go when I’m done in a bit. It’s too slow to keep you any longer today.” He leans his head back around the corner and looks at Eren. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Marco, you have no faith in me, I’m offended.” He holds his hand over his heart mock hurt. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say.” Marco replies as he waves a dismissive hand before going back to his desk.

“So, you really aren’t going to sell my organs? Or my whole body for that matter?” Eren looks at Levi and finally takes the time to get a good look at him. He’s not attractive in the conventional sense, but damn if Eren doesn’t find him beautiful anyway. Those grey eyes look over him and move closer. 

“No. Besides, I can think of some better things to do with your body.” There’s a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips and something mischievous in his eyes, leaving Eren mesmerized. “But, I should make sure Marco doesn’t need me to do anything else.” He adds before turning away, an unreadable expression back on his face. 

It’s like all the air has vacated from Eren’s lungs and he can’t even remember how to speak English anymore. This man. This beautiful mysterious man was possibly just hitting on him and he feels as if the stars must have aligned for him in that moment. Work is about to get a lot more interesting if there’s anything he can do about it. 

Not wanting to be left alone and feeling rather bored, albeit sexually confused, he gets up and moves the barstool back where it belongs before grabbing his coffee to head out. He leans over the counter and calls to the back, “I’m heading out guys, I’ll see you later!” Eren is about to turn around before a head of shiny, black hair leans around the corner. 

“Have a nice day, Eren.” He says with a small smirk before disappearing to the back again. 

“O-Oh, uh yeah, you too.” His voice is barely audible as he finally turns to leave the cafe. With one last look over his shoulder, he smiles to himself with the realization that he has a huge crush on the new guy.


	2. The Brightest Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is in love and oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! In the spirit of the end of the year and holidays and what not, here's another chapter. I've decided this will mostly be Levi's POV, but I'll sprinkle in Eren's so you can get an idea of where he's at when necessary. Mostly to further cement that they are, in fact, idiots. 
> 
> Anyway, feel free to comment and kudos are always appreciated! Enjoy!

After his shift, Levi finds himself laying on the black couch in his living room. Alone, as usual. His thoughts are with someone else for once though. They’re with a boy who has stars in his eyes and soft, brown hair and a voice like nothing he’s ever heard. He runs his hands down his face and groans. He really didn’t want this when he started the job at the coffee shop. The plan was simply to work his shifts, play nice with others, and go home back to his solitude. Just the way he liked it. Well, until now at least. 

The house he has is bigger than anything he’ll ever need. Three bedrooms, three bathrooms, one room for an office or whatever the fuck, a huge living room, a beautiful dining area, and the best kitchen Levi has ever seen in his life. And it’s all for him. Just him. Well, him and his cat, Captain. 

As if on cue, a small black cat jumps onto his chest and starts kneading him with his claws. 

“Oi! You shitty cat, we talked about this. None of that bread dough kneading shit on my body.” Levi gently picks him up with one hand and places the angry feline on the soft rug at his feet. Captain meows at him and stalks away, clearly upset. 

Levi sits up fully and rests his elbows on his knees, hands fisted in his hair. Why can’t he just live a normal life like everyone else? Why do things have to be this way? He didn’t ask for his life to be like this and yet, here he is. 

He’s pulled from his spiral of self pity by the buzzing of his phone. Pulling it from his pocket, he checks the caller I.D. and sighs, sliding his right thumb across the screen, begrudgingly answering the call. 

“What do you want?” He snaps. 

“Well, nice to hear from you too.” A low voice chuckles. 

“Erwin, don’t.” Levi leans back, hanging his head over the back of the couch. 

“What? I can’t call to check in on you after your first day at a new job in a new town?”

“No. And you wanna know why? Because we both know that’s not the only reason you’re calling.”

“Oh, come on Levi, don’t be like that. You know I care.” 

Levi grunts in response and runs a hand through his hair again. He knows Erwin cares about him and as much as he appreciates it, it’s also the root of their problems. Erwin cares more than necessary in that he is actually in love with Levi and doesn’t seem to understand that Levi does not, and will never, reciprocate those feelings. After many years, it seems he still holds out hope that something will change in Levi. It’s a fruitless endeavor. 

This is exactly why Levi knows he can’t tell Erwin about work because talking about work means talking about a tall, frustratingly handsome man, and that in turns only leads to one thing: Erwin will be jealous. He always is. This also means that most people Levi dates end up pulling back after not long, giving one excuse or another. Levi is sure Erwin must have something to do with this, but of course he’ll never ask and the other would never admit to it anyway. 

Levi sits up and looks for something to clean as a means to distract himself. He wedges the phone between his ear and shoulder as he gets off the couch. 

“Work was fine, alright. It’s a damn coffee shop, I don’t know what you expect me to say. I was barely there for an hour anyway. It’s a college town and students don’t move back until the weekend.” He makes his way into the kitchen, but finds himself simply leaning against the island and putting the phone on speaker. 

“Mm, I see. How are your coworkers?” The other voice is calm and calculated. 

Levi rolls his eyes. He knows where this is going. “They’re a bunch of college brats, what do you expect?” 

Erwin hums in acknowledgment but doesn’t say anything else. Levi has a feeling the other doesn’t quite believe him. Maybe he’s just paranoid.

“Alright, well, Eyebrows, if you’re done with your interrogation, I have things to do.” 

Levi, in fact, has nothing to do. Unless you count pining over his coworker and sulking with his cat. 

They bid farewell and Erwin promises to call again despite Levi vehemently telling him how unnecessary it is. 

After hanging up, he leans against his kitchen counter and sighs. He knows Erwin will keep calling him every day to “check up”, but Levi knows better. It’s unfortunate really, because at the end of the day, Erwin is a great friend who means well. He just can’t control his feelings. 

Levi groans and scowls at a dirty spot on the counter as if it has personally offended him somehow, which, in a way it has simply by being there. Talking to Erwin usually puts him in a bad mood so he pushes off the counter and starts doing the one thing that always cheers him up: cleaning. 

✢✢✢

“Marco, I think I’m in love with him.” 

“Oh, really? And what makes you say that?” Marco looks over at Eren with amusement dancing in his eyes. He snaps a lid on the drink he finished and turns around to hand it to the waiting customer. He thanks them before turning back to his Eren, one eyebrow lifted in waiting. 

“Okay, hear me out.” Eren leans back against the counter, looking up at nothing in particular. His bangs fall softly against his forehead and he attempts to blow away a longer piece as it tickles his cheek. “He’s literally everything I’d never go for, but somehow everything I could ever want, you know?” 

The looks he gives Marco says he expects him to understand what he means. 

“Eren, I don’t say this a lot, but that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.” He snorts a little and shakes his head. 

“Ugh!” The taller man flails his arms in defeat. “You just don’t get it. It’s fine though. The point is, I’m gonna do everything I can to get him to agree to a date with me.” He flashes a bright smile at the freckled boy next to him. 

✢✢✢

Unbeknownst to him, Levi is watching the exchange from his car in the parking lot. It’s a clear, sunny day, which allows him enough of a view into the cafe to see Eren’s face. He obviously can’t hear their conversation, but he can see that award winning smile. 

He notices the soft way that Eren’s eyes crinkle when he smiles and the small dimple that forms on his right cheek. His dark brown hair falls softly around his face, somehow managing to pull off the messy bun hairstyle. Levi can’t hear his laugh, but he knows he wants to hear that sound every day if it means he’s smiling like that. He also knows if anyone could hear his thoughts, they would probably think he’s some weirdo stalker in love with the poor cafe worker. 

The last part might be true, if he believed in love at first sight that is. Although if he were honest with himself, he’d say that Eren with the bright green eyes is his exception. When he finally got a good look at the brat the other day, he almost felt his heart stop. He’s not one to get nervous or get butterflies, but something about the boy just hit him like a freight train. 

The only problem is that someone with a personality like Eren’s couldn’t possibly feel any sort of feelings for him. He’s not sure where he found the confidence the first day they met, but he’s not quite sure he’ll be able to find it again. Besides, Levi isn’t even sure if the brat is even interested in men. Even if the stars align and Eren is gay and he likes him back, he knows a certain someone would find a way to sabotage it anyway. 

Levi grips the steering wheel and rests his forehead on it, taking a deep breath. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous about working with Eren, but the thought of messing up anything in front of him makes Levi want to astral project into another plane of existence. After allowing himself one more moment of panic, he sits up straight and moves to get out of the car. It’s now or never. 

Upon walking through the door, he’s greeted by an angel. All bright eyes, bright smiles, and bright personality. Levi is so fucked and he knows it. Of course he would move to another town to be left alone, just to fall in love with the first pretty boy he sets his eyes on. 

And of course Eren is way out of his league.

So, he plays it cool.

Well, he tries to. 

He realizes Eren must have been talking to him when there’s an expectant look on his face like he’s waiting for Levi to finally say something. 

Which is why he stutters. 

Like a damn teen girl in front of her first crush. 

Levi. Ackerman. Stutters. 

“I-I… uhh, I’m good. Today is good. It’s good.” God, he’s so embarrassing. 

Eren just smiles at him though, which might actually be worse. “That’s good. I know we haven’t worked together yet, but I’m here for another two hours so it should be fun, yeah?” He tilts his head ever so slightly to look at him, and it’s such a cute gesture that Levi is sure he might melt into the floor. 

“Right.” Levi responds, eloquent as ever. He quickly walks to the back to drop off his stuff in a locker and grab an apron, hoping for a shift that isn’t full of Levi being a blubbering idiot. He spends a couple minutes preparing himself for the next to hours when he hears a voice. 

“Hey, Levi,” Marco calls from his desk as Levi makes his way to the front, “I’m actually heading out early today. I’m sure you’ll be okay, but if you need help just ask Eren. Believe it or not, he’s incredible at his job and makes a great shift lead.” He offers Levi a small smile as he shoves his wallet and keys into his pockets, double checking that he has all of his belongings. 

“Wait, so I’m working with Eren for the rest of the night? I thought I was working with you?” He tries not to sound panicked, but he’s not sure it’s working. 

“Ahh, yeah I hope that’s okay? Jean just came in right as you walked back here and he wants to go out and Eren offered to work the rest of the day for me. I can stay if you’re more comfortable with that?” 

Marco looks genuinely apologetic and Levi feels bad because it’s not that he dislikes Eren or doesn’t think he’ll be a good worker, he simply doesn’t trust himself to not be a damn idiot. 

“It’s fine. I’m sure the brat can manage a shift alone.” He shrugs a little, trying to resort back to his usual indifference. It seems to work because Marco sighs in relief. 

“Good. Okay, good. Well, I’m out of here then.” He smiles brightly and if Levi were into soft boys with freckles, he might be inclined to find the man attractive. 

Levi follows said freckled boy out from the back area and stops behind the counter as the other walks out with a small wave and a final goodbye. 

The tall brunette turns to him in a flash, looking like an excited puppy. “Looks like we get more than two hours together, huh?” 

“Hmm, yeah.”

Levi would respond with more words if he could convince his mouth to form the words. 

“Ah, well, I can work register if you wanna work on making drinks?” Eren suddenly looks unsure of himself and Levi can’t help but think it has to do with him realizing that he’s stuck with Levi for the night and that it’s not actually a good thing. 

“Sure.” 

Levi knows he’s being an idiot and potentially ruining his chances, but he can’t help it right now. He’s just so fucking nervous around the kid. Thankfully, he’s pulled from his own pity party by a new customer coming in.

She’s a pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes like the ocean. Levi wouldn’t say he’s a jealous person, but with the way Eren is smiling at her, he might just have to change that statement. 

“So, how’re the classes going Eren?” The girl smiles brightly at Eren as she waits for her drink and Levi scowls even more. 

“They’re great! Well, as great as pre-med can be, ya know?” Eren rolls his eyes and finishes off her drink, handing it to her over the counter. Levi watches and further cements the idea in his brain that Eren could never be interested in him. 

The girl sips her drink, a content smile on her face. “Ymir always complains about her classes and I know you two share a lot of them, so I can only imagine. Makes me glad I decided to be a teacher.” She laughs and bids them farewell. Either she’s completely oblivious to the jealousy seeping out of every one of Levi’s pores, or she just doesn’t care. 

Levi reverts back to his usual look of indifference before Eren turns around to look at him, smiling as usual. 

“That’s Historia, she’s a really good friend of mine. Probably the cutest girl I’ve ever met and a total sweetheart.” He casually leans against the counter, observing Levi with a wistful look in his eye. “You know, I might even consider dating her if circumstances were different.” Eren chuckles a little as if there’s a joke somewhere in that statement. He turns his gaze towards the half empty seating area and Levi takes the opportunity to take in all his features. 

The long, elegant slope of nose. His strong jaw line. The way his long eyelashes frame his eyes just like the stray pieces of hair that have escaped the rest of his bun frame his face. Levi knows the man in front of him is beautiful. Like he’s plucked from the solar system; a star among mere mortals. Next to him, Levi can’t help but feel small and dark, as if he’s a black hole waiting to suck away all of Eren’s light whether he wants to or not. 

He sighs and shoves his hands in the pockets of his apron, causing Eren to turn back at the sound. 

“So, how old are you?” Eren asks, that same small tilt to his head, like a cute puppy. 

“I’m twenty-five. What are you? Barely eighteen?” Levi can’t help the smile that threatens to break through. 

The brunette rolls his eyes and steps closer to where Levi is standing, leaving only a few inches between them. He turns his gaze back to the seating area to watch for customers before he speaks again. “I’m twenty-one actually. I’ll be twenty-two in a couple months. You know, if anything, you’re the one who looks younger here.” There’s mirth laced in his tone as he gazes down at Levi from the corner of his eye. 

“Shitty brat.” Levi grumbles as he crosses his arms. He wants to be more upset than he is, but Eren seems to have that effect on him. 

After a pause of silence, Eren speaks up again. “You wanna know what I think?”

“Not particularly, but I have a feeling you’ll tell me anyway.” 

This gets a real laugh out of Eren and Levi feels his resolve slip even further. “You’re funny, Levi. Anyway, what I was going to say is that I think you really do like me, you’re just pretending to be all dark and mysterious. But I’m gonna get through all that, you’ll see.” And there’s that brilliant smile again, directed right at Levi. 

It takes everything in his power to not swoon like a giddy teenager.

“Right. Well, good luck with that.” He pushes away from the counter and goes to the back to grab cleaning supplies. He needs to put some distance between them because he knows he can’t compete with beautiful blonde girls that shine like the sun. Sure, Eren seems interested in getting to know him, but he tells himself that there’s no way it’s more than platonic. 

✢✢✢

Eren sighs as Levi walks to the back. He feels like he’s pushing too hard, but he just can’t help it though. Something about Levi makes him want to know everything about him and then some. 

With a quick glance to ensure there’s no one that needs anything, he slips his phone out of his pocket and clicks on the waiting message. 

**From: Historia**  
_So? Was that him?_

**To: Historia**  
_Yes! Isn’t he just incredible????????_

He slides his phone into the front pocket of his apron just for it to buzz as soon as he’s about to remove his hand. Shaking his head, he pulls it back out. 

**From: Historia**  
_Eren, I know Ymir isn’t a ray of sunshine so I understand, but he didn’t even say anything. He just radiated murder the whole time._

**To: Historia**  
_I doubt that. He’s great, trust me._

Just as he sends the final message, Levi comes back up front with an armful of cleaning supplies. They make eye contact and Eren can’t help but smile at the scene in front of him, knowing this is the man he wants to date. 

✢✢✢

Levi finds himself at home that night, glaring angrily at his phone.

Right before they parted ways for the night, Eren asked for Levi’s phone number. He claimed it was so they could “hang out” and “get to know each other”. Unfortunately, Levi has to remind himself that it’s probably all the other wants. A friendship.

He’s been standing in his kitchen while dinner heats on the stove, waiting for a message that he’s not even sure he’ll get. It’s probably wishful thinking to assume that Eren would text him the same night.

Once his food is ready, he curls up in a big armchair in the living room and watches a horror movie to hopefully get his mind off the sappy feelings that have slowly started to take over his existence. 

Too wrapped up in his sulking, he doesn’t notice his phone signal a new message from an unknown number from its spot on the kitchen counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love soft Levi. But only when he's soft for Eren.


	3. Under the Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a poet apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's another sappy chapter for ya. I just wanted to say that I understand if you may feel like Levi's feelings might be progressing really fast, so I felt I should add that a lot of this story is based off of personal experience. Especially the last scene of this chapter. I spent a summer one year falling for someone and it happened so fast and so heavily, so I wanted to put that experience into words because I always look back on it fondly.
> 
> Anyway! Now that I'm done being more of a sap than Levi is in this, as always, I love reading your comments and I hope you enjoy!

“Levi!”

“No.”

“Leviiiii!”

“I’m not home.”

“Levi, you know that makes no sense right?” The voice from the other side of the front door calls.

Levi groans and begrudgingly gets up off the couch to open the door, knowing the person on the other side will simply break it down if he doesn’t open it. 

“How the fuck do you know where I live you psycho?” He sends a murderous glare to the person on his doorstep, but unfortunately she is the only other person besides Eren who seems unaffected. 

“Awwwww, now is that any way to greet your best friend? Might I add, your best friend who brought your favorite kind of tea?” Hange wiggles her brows, knowing Levi is seconds from cracking. 

He shuffles a little and tries to look into the bag he now notices in her hand. “Is it from that place?” He doesn’t want to sound hopeful, but it’s hard. 

“If you mean Isabelle’s, then yes. She even packed a little something extra for you, but I don’t know what it is.”

“You’re not my best friend, I just put up with you.” He snatches the bag out of her hand, but still moves aside to let her in. He will never admit it, even in the after life, but Hange really is his best friend. The damn nut case wormed her way into his life and he can’t say it hasn’t been better because of them. 

He closes the door and walks into the kitchen to find Hange already perched on a bar stool. She watches him pull the items from the bag and start boiling some water, all the while trying to reign in a smile.

From his spot in front of the electric kettle, he looks over his shoulder, not liking how silent the other is being. Normally he appreciates the silence, but with Hange, silence means danger. The universe only knows what’s going through their mind right now. Probably world domination. 

“What?” He snaps, not liking this one bit.

“Ohhh, nothing.” Hange spins around in her chair, clearly amused. “I just wanted to come see my favorite munchkin.” 

Levi walks over to her spot on the bar stool and pulls on the pointy tail sitting high on her head. “Don’t lie to me, Shitty Glasses.”

There’s a small pout on her face as he walks over to the now hot water to finish making his tea. He passes a mug to her along with the sugar because Hange seems to hate him and enjoys ruining perfectly good tea in his presence.

“Alright, alright.” She throws a hand up in surrender while pouring sugar with the other. “I may have spoken to Erwin who told me about your conversation the other day and — just listen, hold on —” She glares at him while he slowly closes his mouth. “As I was saying, I decided that I should come here myself and see what’s going on. He doesn’t know I’m here, although I’m sure he’ll figure it out sooner or later.” They share a look and Levi nods, knowing she’s nothing if not honest. 

“Fine.” He moves to the living room, knowing the other will follow along. Levi settles into his favorite chair while Hange curls up on one corner of the couch, Captain now happily snuggled next to her. “That cat is a damn traitor, after everything I do for him.” He sighs. “Alright, if you must know, I may have met someone.”

Amusement dances across her eyes. “Mm, I figured as much. So, tell me about him then. I know you want to.”

Levi places the mug on the coffee table and leans back in his chair, sliding down until his legs are no longer touching the chair. “I’m in love with him Hange.”

A loud snort comes from his right and shoots a withering glare that direction.

“I’m sorry.” She giggles a little before placing her mug beside his. “In love? Really? You’ve barely been in this town for a week.”

“I know, that’s the problem.” He sits back up properly and places his chin in hand. “I don’t know how to explain it because I don’t even understand it.”

“Well, I suppose that’s a fair statement. Are sure it’s not just some misplaced lust for a hot guy?” 

“No. Not at all. Well… there is lust, but it’s more than that. I know I’m being dramatic and I’m not stupid enough to believe I’m actually in love with the guy already, but there’s definitely,” he scrunches up his nose at the thought, “feelings or whatever.”

“Very cute, Levi.” 

“Yeah, whatever.”

“So, how are you going to keep this a secret?” There’s no more playfulness in her tone.

Levi absentmindedly scratches at his jaw. “I really don’t know, to be honest. That motherfucker has a way of finding out all of my deepest darkest secrets.”

“Yeah, he’s creepy that way.” Hange involuntarily shivers at the thought. 

“I just have to hope he doesn’t find out in time to scare Eren off is all.”

“So, do you guys talk often?”

He nods and pulls his phone out of his back pocket. “We’ve been texting back and forth for a couple days now. I haven’t been scheduled since the last time I saw him, but I work tomorrow and I’m pretty sure we close the store together again.”

A sly smile slowly spreads across Hange’s face as realization crosses Levi’s.

“Oh no. Nope. Not happening. Stay away. Go home.” He gets up to attempt to shove her out of his house with no luck.

✢✢✢

Levi finds himself sending his most murderous gaze to the idiot brunette on the other side of the counter who is currently becoming fast friends with the object of his affection.

“Hey, did you know there’s supposed to be a really cool full moon tonight?” Hange practically yells, despite being, at most, two feet away from Eren. 

His green eyes go wide. “Really?” He whips his head around to look at Levi. “Did you know about this?”

“Yeah, Hange told me about it yesterday.” Levi shrugs, sliding his hands into his pockets. 

“We should look at it tonight after work!” Now he’s fully turned to Levi, and there’s so much youthful excitement in his face that Levi couldn’t say no even if he wanted to. 

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” He shrugs. 

Unfortunately for Levi, Hange is still there and interjects. “You know Eren, Levi has a two story house, which is perfect for stargazing.” She winks at Levi, which Eren thankfully doesn’t see. 

Strong hands grip his shoulders and now there’s a pair of green eyes looking intensely into his. “Levi. Please. I’ll literally do whatever you want.”

And there goes his heart. It’s on the floor in a puddle. 

“Okay, fine. You can come over after work.” He shrugs Eren’s hands off even though he’d love nothing more than to let them stay there all night. 

Their attention is brought back to the front by Hange informing them that she needs to head back home, but to have fun that night. 

Eren turns back to Levi, looking a little more reserved than he was just moments ago. He rubs at the back of neck, not making eye contact. “Um, look, if you don’t actually want me to come over it’s okay. I understand. I know we haven’t really known each other long.”

“It’s fine, brat. I said you can come over, don’t worry about it.”

And that is how Levi finds himself in a panic on his drive home after work that night. The gravity of the situation finally settles in.

Eren is coming over. Right now. He’s going to be in his house with him. Alone. 

He forces it down as he turns the corner to his street, a pair of headlights following closely behind him. It’s going to be fine. It’s just Eren after all.

✢✢✢

Things are not fine.

Eren is sitting on the floor of his living room, long legs folded beneath him, as Captain all but throws himself at the brunette. Stupid traitorous cat, choosing everyone over him. 

Levi awkwardly sits on the couch next to the other man, trying to not be creepy and stare at him, but failing miserably. Eren must feel his gaze because he turns his head back to look at Levi, the edges of his eyes crinkling in a smile. 

“I think your cat really likes me. He’s cute.”

“He’s a bastard is what he is.” He replies, but without any real malice behind it and leans forward to scratch behind his ears. It’s this movement that causes his arm to rest lightly against Eren’s and suddenly he feels too hot in the sweater he’s wearing. He pulls his arm back quickly and clears his throat, trying to look anywhere but at the angel sitting on his floor. 

There’s a soft tug on his pant leg and he looks down to see Eren smiling at him. “Why don’t we make some tea and then go sit outside to see what all the fuss is about with the moon tonight?”  
He stands and reaches out to Levi, who takes longer than he’d like to admit to realize Eren wants him to grab his hand. 

Their hands only touch long enough for Eren to pull Levi off the couch, but it’s long enough for Levi to feel a flush start to make its way to his cheeks. He ducks his head and lets his hand fall back to his side as the other walks into the kitchen. 

The two of them make their drinks in a companionable silence and Levi wonders what the hell he’s supposed to do now. Thankfully Eren breaks the silence for him. 

“So, do you have blankets or something? And maybe a way to get onto that roof of yours without either of us breaking something?” A small smile plays along his lips and Levi wants to kiss them. 

“Oh, uhh, yeah blankets are in the hall closest. I can grab a few.” Levi sets his mug down and quickly walks into the hallway. He takes a few deep breaths because now is not the time to get nervous again. Eren wants to be here, even if he just wants to be friends. 

He makes his way back into the kitchen, blankets in hand, and motions for Eren to follow him up the stairs. Thankfully he grabs the other mug off the counter before following. Eren trails behind him up to his office, and stops in the doorway, watching as Levi drops the blankets on the chair by his desk. 

“Uhh, how are we getting to the roof from here?” He shuffles a little, looking unsure. 

Levi doesn’t say anything. He just walks over to the window and unlocks it before gently pushing it open. He gestures for Eren to walk over to him and points out the window so he can see the slope of the roof right outside the window. 

“Ahh, so we’re not going all the way up then?” He asks as he cranes his neck to look out the window a bit more. 

“Not unless you want to.” Levi grabs the blankets from the chair and tosses them out the window before following behind. He turns around and holds out his hands so Eren can pass the mugs before climbing out behind him. “Go ahead and lay one of the blankets down so our asses don’t hurt after ten minutes out here.”

Eren does just that while Levi watches him closely from where he’s sitting. Once the blanket is all situated Eren sits down and Levi scoots over to sit next to him. It’s in this moment that Levi realizes his mistake. 

There’s only one other blanket and while it’s not particularly cold at the moment, it definitely won’t stay that way for long. 

His internal monologue of panic doesn’t last long, however, because now Eren is gently placing the blanket over both. 

“I hope this is okay? There, uhh, wasn’t another one.” His eyes are nervously looking between Levi and the blanket.

“It’s fine. I’m sure you don’t have rabies or something.” One thin eyebrow lifts as he observes Eren. 

A soft chuckle reaches Levi’s ears as Eren shakes his head. “I get my rabies shot every year, don’t worry.” He winks at Levi, sending his heart into cardiac arrest. 

“Pay attention to the moon, brat.” Levi turns away, hoping to hide the faint blush creeping into his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

They soon fall into easy conversation, something Levi finds he doesn’t experience with many people. But with Eren it’s easy. Everything is easy with him. It doesn’t take long for their bodies to come closer, like a pair of magnets always meant to come together. 

“So, tell me about your life before moving here.” Eren nudges him a little.

Levi takes a moment to consider how much to divulge. He knows eventually Eren will find out about his family and while he doesn’t think Eren would take advantage of that information, it still makes him nervous. 

“There’s not much to really tell.” He shrugs. “My mom passed away when I was young and I lived with my uncle after that. He never wanted to be a parent, but he tried his best I guess. I’d like to think I turned out alright.” 

Eren smiles and tilts his head back, appreciating the clear night sky. 

“My parents are cool. Mom is kind of scary,” he laughs, “but she’s incredible. Dad works a lot, what with being a doctor and all, but he does his best to be around for the important stuff. My sister is off in Spain for some exchange program, so I don’t hear from her as often as I’d like.” There’s a far away look in his eyes, as if he’s remembering days that have long since passed. 

Their mugs have long been emptied and Levi wishes he had something to do with his hands. Talking about family was never something he particularly enjoyed. Thankfully Eren continues talking, saving Levi.

“Things aren’t always sunshine and rainbows though. I mean, gosh, sixteen was quite a year right from the start.” He awkwardly rubs at his jaw and glances at Levi. “I, uhhh, I decided that my birthday would be a great time to come out to my parents. Kind of put a damper on my party. Not my best idea. They were more shocked than anything and they’re super supportive now, but things were a bit tense for a while there.”

There’s a moment where Levi has to wonder if he’s heard Eren correctly. Could there really be a chance? Maybe he was wrong this whole time?

“Ahh, sorry if that’s awkward…” Eren adds, sounding hesitant and unsure. 

Before he can stop himself, Levi reaches over and places a hand on his forearm. “I’d be a huge hypocrite if I had a problem with what you just told me.” He gives him a look that says _please understand what I’m trying to tell you_.

“Oh. Oh!” Eren laughs, clearly relieved. “I was a little worried I freaked you out there. You just never know.” 

“Mm, true.” 

They fall back into a lighter conversation. Favorite movies. Favorite food. How Eren managed to break both arms one summer. How his sister used to beat up the bullies for him, despite him being perfectly capable himself, thank you very much. Levi tells him about Hange and even about Erwin, leaving out the whole in love part. He even tells him about Isabelle, who Eren is so similar to that sometimes he feels like he never left home. And maybe that’s part of the solution here. 

Eren feels like coming home, like knowing peace.

As he looks up at the stars, he can’t help but feel as though they’re close enough to touch. If he could, he’d reach out and grab them and give every single one to Eren. When he looks over at him though, he can’t help but feel like it’s not necessary. Eren’s eyes are full of stars already, sparkling green and gold as if the galaxy lives inside him. Maybe it does and Eren himself is the sun; Levi knows he will follow him wherever, like a flower, too, follows the sun. Levi would’ve never considered himself a hopeless romantic type of person before, but something about Eren makes his heart soar. 

This is how they spend the rest of the night. They talk about everything and nothing. The stars learn their secrets with the promise to keep them safe. Levi knows this night has changed things for them, he just hopes that one day Eren will feel even remotely the same way that he does. 

It isn’t until the sky starts to lighten with the rising sun that they realize they’ve spent all night on the roof. They share a look and quickly break into a fit of giggles at the absurdity of the situation. Two grown men staying up with the sun like a couple of teenagers. 

“Maybe we should head inside?” Eren suggests quietly, whispering like it's a secret that only they can know. 

“Mmm, yeah good idea.” A yawn attempts to escape as Levi collects their mugs and motions for Eren to head inside. 

They make their way back downstairs, both sleepy and content. 

“You’re welcome to crash on the couch if you don’t want to drive home just yet.” As much as Levi would love nothing more than to crawl into the same bed with the beautiful brat in front of him, he knows it’s too soon. 

There’s a sleepy smile on Eren’s face as he considers his options. “Mm, I think I’ll head home actually. I don’t live very far and my roommate is probably worried.”

Levi simply nods and walks Eren out. It pains him to watch him leave, but there’s an underlying feeling of security knowing that they’re much closer than they were hours before. It feels like a step in the right direction. One that hopefully ends with them together. 

He closes the door and makes his way to bed, immediately falling asleep and dreaming of a pretty boy with an even prettier smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is so fucked lol


	4. Wanna Get Drunk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is confused because feelings are hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely didn't proof read this so if there's any glaring issues please let me know! I was pretty busy with the holidays and what not so sorry if this chapter is at all lacking. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated and as always, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Hi, some of you may have noticed that a rating has finally been added. It's mostly for future smut, but I do plan to make it easy to skip for those of you that don't care for it. That's all!

It’s late in the day when Levi finally wakes up with a heavy feeling on his chest. He cracks an eye open to see a ball of black fluff staring at him. It’s not every day Levi wakes up this late, let alone sleeps this long in the first place. There’s a heavy sigh that accompanies the loud purring as Levi removes Captain and peels himself out of his bed. 

After a hot shower and some food, Levi finds himself thinking back on the previous night. He can’t help but feel a strange sense of comfort after everything that happened. That sense of comfort is short lived, however, when the sound of his phone rings out in the otherwise silent house. 

One look at the caller ID and Levi knows he doesn’t want to answer it. The only thing is that he knows not answering won’t help him at all. Begrudgingly he picks up the phone. 

“Let me guess, you’ve talked to Hange.” He does nothing to hide the annoyance for the person on the other end of the phone. 

“Well, hello to you, too.” Erwin sighs. “And if you must know, she didn’t tell me anything, but I figured she was visiting you since you’re the only person she would bother to visit in the first place.”

Levi rolls his eyes, not in the mood for whatever mind games Erwin might have in mind. “Tch, whatever. So, why are you even calling then?”

There’s a hefty sigh on the other end. “Levi, please. I really just want to be your friend and I want to be able to visit my friend like normal. Is that too much to ask for?”

Levi feels bad, he really does. The intention was never to fully push Erwin away, it’s just the only way Levi knew how to handle his feelings. What else was he supposed to do anyway? He definitely couldn’t lead the guy on, but letting people down easy was also never Levi’s forte. To say he doesn’t miss the bastard would be a lie though. Erwin has been there for him more than a majority of the people in his life. Hell, they practically grew up together. 

He concedes. “Alright, fine. You can come out to visit me next weekend. I have plenty of room here so your large ass won’t have to worry about sleeping on the couch.”

“Thank you, Levi, really.” There’s an evident smile in his voice now and Levi can’t help but be happy to hear it. “I’ll drive out Friday when I’m done with work. Text me the address and I’ll talk to you later.”

“Whatever.” He ends the call with all the grace of a newborn deer.

✢✢✢

The following week falls away quickly like flower petals in the wind. Work is nothing to write home about as it seems Eren works a lot less now that his classes have started again, much to Levi’s dismay. He finally meets two of the others who work at the coffee shop. One is a blonde girl with a resting bithc face to rival Levi’s. They manage to get along well seeing as they both have no complaints about working in silence. The other, however, is apparently Eren’s best friend who came back after spending their winter break back home. His name is Armin. Levi thinks he talks too much.

Although, the nice thing about the endless chatter is that the blonde typically talks about Eren, a topic that Levi is always interested in. 

The end of the week is finally upon them and this means that Levi has to mentally prepare himself to deal with Erwin’s bullshit. He won’t be able to keep Eren a secret forever, but he’s starting to wonder if it might actually be in his favor to just be honest. Things are different now that they live in separate towns. What’s the worst that could happen, right?

Upon turning onto his street after his shift on Friday, he spots what could only be Erwin’s obnoxious truck parked against the curb in front of his house. It makes him wonder if the bastard is compensating for something, but Levi would never actually ask for the answer to that question. Curiosity be damned. 

Levi parks his own car in the driveway and gives himself a quick pep talk before getting out and greeting his friend. 

“Levi, it’s good to see you.” The blonde greets politely. 

“I hope you waited a while.” Levi mumbles while unlocking his door. 

“What was that?” Erwin asks from somewhere behind him. 

Levi doesn’t respond though, he simply opens the door, knowing Erwin will follow behind him. He doesn’t say anything still as he makes tea in the kitchen before moving to sit in the living room. The other man is already waiting patiently on the couch with Captain in his lap and something about it makes Levi want to shove him back out the door. Of course he doesn’t, but that won’t stop him from daydreaming about it. 

After a little while of awkward, mostly one sided conversation, Levi finds himself relaxing a bit more. He can’t help but admit that he missed Erwin and it does feel comforting to have someone around that knows him so well. 

“So, how do you plan to explain this big house when you only work at a coffee shop?” Erwin lifts one bushy, blonde eyebrow at him. 

It’s hard to hide a part of himself from people, especially Eren. And realistically, he knows Eren would never take advantage of the situation, but he also has met plenty of other people who seem harmless at first. Once they find out about the money, it’s all they want. He’s not filthy rich by any means, but he’s also set to live comfortably for the rest of his life and never work another day if he doesn’t want to. Of course, it all came at a price. 

Levi sighs and leans back in his chair, head hanging off the back. “I don’t know. I kind of hoped I’d just never have to deal with it.”

“So, what happens if you meet someone, hm?” 

Levi hates when sounds like a smug bastard. Like he knows all the right answers to every question in the world. Or that he knows a piece of information but won’t reveal it until just the right moment. 

“Fuck, Erwin, I don’t know. I guess I’d tell them? Seems a bit weird not to.” 

“Seems like it’d be easier to find someone who already knows.” He replies quietly, scratching Captain behind the ears. 

Levi just grunts in response and closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to argue when Erwin has just barely arrived, so he knows not replying is the best choice. 

They sit in silence for a while. Erwin knows when he’s crossed a line and knows not to push and for that, Levi is thankful.

He wishes things could be that simple. He’d fall in love with his best friend and they’d live happily ever after or whatever bull shit Disney is selling to kids now. But things are like that. Life is never that easy. It’s cruel and shitty and sometimes Levi wonders what the point is. He’s twenty five and already has everything he’d ever need, so, what does he do now? 

Well, not everything. There’s a certain brunette that he’d love to have by his side, but that could still be a lost cause. 

“Hey, Levi?” Erwin’s deep voice brings him back from his train of thought. 

“Hm?”

“We should get drunk.” 

And that is how Levi finds himself in a college bar on a Friday night, seriously reconsidering all of his life choices. The bar top and floor is sticky, the bathrooms are a place he wouldn’t go even if he was dying, he’s pretty sure someone spilled on him, and there’s currently a group of girls surrounding Erwin, which leaves him to fend for himself. And there’s this guy hovering around him who keeps trying to buy him drinks and Levi doesn’t know how many more times he can say no before he storms out. 

He downs the rest of his drink, grimacing a little at the burn as it slides down his throat . With one hand he motions for another drink and the bartender nods backs to him. Maybe if he gets drunk enough he won’t feel so murderous. 

But now there’s a voice in his ear again and a hand on his hips and suddenly he feels ruining someone’s night. Quick reflexes allow him to grab the hand and spin around before the person can even register that he’s moved. He’s expecting to tear the person apart. Tell them not to touch him, maybe threaten them a bit. He’s got a whole plan really, but it all flies out the door when he realizes who it is. 

Bright green eyes are looking down at him and they’re full of excitement. God, what Levi wouldn’t give to drown in them. 

They stand like that, Eren’s larger hand in his, staring at each other for what seems like too long but really isn’t long at all.

All he knows is now Eren is smiling. Laughing. And there’s those cute smile lines and that little dimple. Maybe it’s alcohol or maybe it’s just Eren, but Levi feels his face heat up. He hopes the lighting hides what is probably a very obvious blush. 

“Uhh… hi.” His smile is lopsided and his teeth are too white and straight. His canines sharp and flashing behind his lips. Levi feels exponentially more drunk than he did sixty seconds ago. 

“What are you doing here?” He must make a face because Eren laughs again and finally pries his hand out of Levi’s. 

“Well, considering this is a bar, probably the same thing you are. Jean and Marco like to go out for drinks sometimes and I enjoy watching Jean make a fool of himself when he’s drunk.” He shrugs, like it’s obvious. “What about yourself?”

Levi blinks a couple times, grey eyes searching the others face. “My, uhh, my friend is actually visiting from back home. Wanted to get drunk.” 

Two dark eyebrows move up towards Eren’s hairline. “I never took you for the kind to get drunk.” 

This makes Levi roll his eyes, but there’s humor in it if you look close enough. “Yeah I’m usually not, but whatever.” His eyes slide over to the bar, now remembering the drink he ordered. He’s about to put the cup to his lips when it’s suddenly gone from his hand, now conveniently in the hands of a tall brat. 

Eren drinks the whiskey in one go. Not only did he take Levi’s drink, but he also has the audacity to wink at him before setting the empty cup on the bar top. 

There’s a wet glisten on lips that he licks off and Levi’s eyes follow the tip of his tongue, enchanted by the way it glides across his lip.

“You wanna dance?” Eren whispers into his ear, his breath tickling it.

His throat and mouth won’t work so he just nods and let’s Eren drag him out to the dance floor. 

If you asked him the next day what songs played or who was there or how long they danced, he’d tell you he has no idea. The only thing he’s aware of is the feel of Eren’s hands on his hips. The way his head feels light and cheeks feel warm. Warm like his skin anywhere Eren touches. He’s like a personal flame, keeping Levi warm. And if he’s a flame, well then Levi must be the moth. 

They dance until they’re too exhausted to hold themselves up and make their way to a table somewhere along the side. Eren brings water for them and they sit in silence, cooling off. He looks over at Eren and sees a dopey grin on his face. There’s beauty there that Levi could never truly put into words. He’s soft and gentle when he needs to be, but there’s a fire that burns within him.Levi can see it in his eyes. 

Someone clears their throat behind him and he already knows who it is. He’s completely forgotten about Erwin. Of course he did. Fuck. 

“Levi, are you ready to go?” He places a hand on Levi’s shoulder. 

It’s shrugged off and Levi doesn’t turn around when he responds. “Yeah, whatever. I’ll meet you outside.” 

Erwin doesn’t answer, just runs his hand along Levi’s arm before walking away. 

“Who was that?” Eren turns in his seat to watch the blonde leave. 

“My friend.” He takes a sip of water and follows Eren’s line of vision. 

“Hm. He seemed, uhh…” 

“Jealous?”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah I’m not surprised.” Levi mumbles as he gets up and checks his pockets. 

“What do you mean?” In a rare moment, Eren looks up at him. 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it, brat.” He shifts awkwardly on his feet, unsure of what he’s supposed to do now. 

“Right.” Eren gives a strained smile and looks down at his cup.

Something feels different now and Levi’s stomach is doing weird things. He’s not sure what changed when just minutes ago he felt like he could fly. But now. Now, he feels heavy and wrong.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow night then?”

“Uhh, yeah.” Eren doesn’t even look at him and he feels his chest tighten. But what could he say when he doesn’t even know what changed? 

So he leaves. He stares out the window of Erwin’s stupid truck and he feels like a melodramatic teen. 

They part ways in silence and Levi is thankful for it. After going through his night routine, he lays in bed more awake than ever. He thinks about sending Eren a text but he doesn’t want to make things worse. They’re friends after all, right? Just friends? But do friends dance with each other like that? Spend all night and watch the sunrise together? He’s not sure. The only thing he is sure of is that if this is how it feels to have feelings for someone, maybe he doesn’t want it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Levi. You poor, confused man.


	5. Morning Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren are still dumb, but Hange has some words of wisdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, I'm back! I didn't really plan to let this go so long without updating, but I've been focusing a lot on work and my art so yeah. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint after going so long without updating though. Just more of Levi and Eren being dumb and not talking about things BUT we do find out what Levi has been hiding so I hope that makes up for it? 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy more dumb, sappy boys before we dive into a little more angst. I didn't really proofread so I might come back and change some things in the morning if I reread it and decide it's awful! Anyway, as always, enjoy!

“I’m so confused” 

“Well, what happened exactly?”

“Nothing obvious. It just seems like maybe he’s hiding something? Could be nothing.”

“Eren. Ask him.” 

“Armin. No.” Eren falls back onto the small dorm bed and throws his arms over face. Maybe if he can’t see anything, he doesn’t have to acknowledge anything. 

Armin just sighs and runs a hand through his blonde hair. “Listen. I don’t think he’s the kind to lead someone on. He’s too, uhhh, blunt for that.” He grimaces, looking down at Eren.

“I guess.” He sits up, making more room on the bed for his friend. “You should really move out of here, you know.” At that exact moment, the sounds of two students running and laughing wildly past the room can be heard. Armin sighs again. 

“You know I have to live here because I’m also an RA. It gives me free housing. And that’s not the point of this conversation.” Armin gets up and grabs his keys from the desk underneath the window. “Come on, we’re getting food so you’ll stop sulking for no reason. But we are talking afterwards, no exceptions.” 

A small smile plays at the corner of Eren’s lips. What would he do without his best friend? 

“Alright, but you’re buying!” Long legs swing off the bed as he gets up to follow. 

“Yeah, yeah. Hurry up.” Armin just rolls his eyes. It’s not the end of conversation, but it’ll at least get Eren’s mind off of things for a bit.

✢✢✢

Levi has never been more thankful for the end of a weekend in his entire life. He lets out a heavy sigh as he watches Erwin’s truck drive away from his house Sunday morning.

He still hasn’t heard from Eren, which is odd, but what is he supposed to do? Force the kid to talk to him? Besides, with Erwin so far up his ass, he didn’t want to risk anything coming up about the topic. 

As soon as the door clicks shut behind him, his phone starts buzzing in his pocket. It doesn’t take a degree in rocket science for him to know which batshit crazy person is calling him so he swipes his thumb to answer without looking. 

“What.”

“Wow, Levi, I call to make sure you have committed a murder and you answer like that?” 

He makes his way over to his favorite chair, knowing he should probably sit down for wherever this conversation is going to go. A tiny jingle alerts him that Captain is already on his way over for some well-deserved attention. 

“What did you really call for, Hange?”

She sighs on the other end of the line. “I just wanted to make sure things went well. We both know how Erwin can be. So, are things fine?”

He absentmindedly runs a hand through soft fur and leans his head back. “Yeah, it’s fine I guess. He brought up the house and everything, says people are likely going to get suspicious when they find out about it. Saw Eren at a bar, but I haven’t heard from him since. I should probably text him later though, I think we work together in the morning.”

“I mean, he’s right though, Levi. Eventually it’s going to come up, especially with you inviting Eren over and he might bring it up to other people at your job.”

“Fuck, Hange, I _know_. I’m starting to think we’ve been making a bigger deal about this than is really necessary.” His eyes slide over to the clock hanging on the wall and notes that it’s a little past ten now. Maybe he should eat something finally.

“Levi, I get where you’re coming from, but just hear me out okay.” The sound of rustling can be heard and he assumes she must be sitting somewhere new now. “Maybe, just maybe, it’s not crazy to think that some people might take advantage of you when they find out you inherited millions of dollars after your, apparently very rich, mother passed away and now you never have to work a day in your life, but you do for some reason.” 

Well, there’s that. 

It sucks when your friends are right about things that you wish they weren’t. Levi didn’t even know about the money until he was eighteen. What a surprise that was. Imagine being some eighteen year old punk on your birthday and finding out that you're now a millionaire. Fucking wild if you ever asked him. 

“I know, I know. I’m not going to brag about it to the world or show people how many zeros are in my fucking bank account. Hell knows I don’t even actually know. But I don’t think it’s ridiculous to at least be honest about why I have a fucking house at twenty five when I work at a coffee shop.”

“You wanna know something, Levi?”

“If it’s an original thought from you, no.”

Hange practically shrieks in his ear and he has to hold the phone a little further away to save his eardrums. 

“I was _going to say_ you might be right, but I take it back now. Don’t tell him ever.” 

“You’re obnoxious.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, the point is. Talk to Eren. Tell him or don’t, but don’t let him slip away. If he came into contact with Erwin at all, we all probably know he tried scaring him away already with just a look and those caterpillar brows.”

Levi can’t help but snort a little at that. 

“If you’d let me hang up when I answered initially, I would’ve already texted him.”

“Don’t let me keep you then! Bye Levi! Love you!” Again. The screaming.

“Sure.” He hangs up, but there’s a smile on his face and a fondness for his friend in his chest. 

After making himself some food and feeding a very angry Captain, Levi gets comfortable in his chair and puts on some mindless TV. It’s odd that he still hasn’t heard from Eren all weekend, so maybe he should send him a text for once.

 **To: Eren**  
_Hey, Brat. You alive?”_

He regrets it immediately after he sends it. Eloquent as ever, that’s the way to win Eren’s heart. Time seems to tuck by slowly as he tries not to obsessively check his phone for a message he knows isn’t there. 

That’s the thing about falling for someone. You never expect it and it throws your emotions into overdrive. Things that normally would never be a cause for concern are suddenly the end of the world. Levi supposes that’s why they call it falling though. One second you’re on stable ground and the next you're flying through the air, wondering when you’ll reach the bottom and reality will hit you. What a rush that first feeling is though. Maybe that’s why they say that falling feels like flying. Levi feels like he’s on cloud nine right now, but when will this feeling end? Will he wake up one day to a smack in the face saying that Eren will never feel the same? He hopes not, but he supposes that only time will tell. 

He’s not sure how much time passes for before he feels his phone vibrate on the couch next to him. If anyone was around, he’d feel embarrassed by how fast he grabbed his phone and how ridiculous he must look when he sees Eren’s name across his screen.  
**From: Eren**  
_Yeah._

Huh, that’s odd. Usually he can’t get Eren to stop spamming his phone with multiple messages at a time. He replies asking if everything is alright and receives another response much like the first stating that he’s fine, why wouldn’t he be. 

Levi opens his calendar and double checks that he works in the morning with Eren. He starts a little after Eren, but they do indeed work together. Maybe he said something that Eren didn’t like when they hung out? He’s not quite sure, but he does know that he doesn’t want to see Eren sad tomorrow. It’s also about time that he steps up his game and really starts to make a real effort to show his interest. 

He swipes out of his calendar and opens his browser. A few simple searches and a quick phone call set him on what he hopes is the right path to wooing that beautiful boy.

✢✢✢

The sun is just barely starting to filter through the front windows of the coffee shop. It’s his favorite time of the day. The shop isn’t open just yet and he can take a few minutes to enjoy his coffee in the comfort of one of his favorite booths. He watches as the sun’s rays catch on tiny flecks of dust floating through the air. The way it makes everything look so soft in the morning glow. The world is slowly warming up with the sun and he enjoys the way it feels on his skin through the window. It’s mornings like these that are the reason he loves morning shifts.

He takes a sip of coffee and checks his watch. Five more minutes before he needs to unlock the doors. He leans forward and rests his elbows on the table and tries not to think about Levi. It’s hard though. There’s so many things to think about now. 

After his lunch with Armin the day after the bar situation, he’s not sure he feels any more clarity on the situation. It does seem odd that Levi would hide a relationship from him, especially when he thought things were going so well between them, but maybe he’s wrong. Maybe he misunderstood the signs and he should try to move. Take up that guy from his class that keeps asking him out. He supposes it wouldn’t hurt even though he knows it wouldn’t be the same and he’s not sure anything could compare to that night on the roof with Levi. 

It was stupid of him to have been so short in his responses yesterday, but if putting distance between them means not getting hurt, then that’s what he’ll do. He sighs and gets up from the booth and unlocks the front door before heading to the back to put his mug on the dirty cup rack. Just as he’s about to turn around, the bell chimes and he has to stop himself from sighing at the fact that a customer is already there. 

He’s not met with a customer when he turns around though. What he does see, however, is an awkward looking girl holding a bouquet of flowers with a note stuck in the top. Well, that’s odd. 

“Can I help you?” He asks politely as he walks around the front counter.

“I’m just here to drop these off for someone named Eren.” She looks at him, waiting for a response as she shuffles her feet. 

“Umm, that’s me.” He squints a little as he tries to get a closer look at the flowers. “Who are they from?”

She hands the bouquet over and just shrugs her shoulders. “I’m not sure. I don’t think the card says either. Maybe a secret admirer?” With that, she waves and walks out saying something about having other deliveries to take. 

The bouquet is simple, but pretty. It’s full of fresh flowers that smell amazing and it brings a smile to his face. He finds a container big enough to fit them in and leaves them in the back office. Once back up front, he sits on the back counter to read the note. 

__

> _You are like the sun and I am a flower._  
>  Hopelessly following you just to catch a glimpse of brightens in your smile.  
>  I hope these flowers will give you just a little of that same happiness that I feel with you. 

He turns the card over, hoping to find some sort of signature, but there’s nothing there. The note is typed as well so he has no way of trying to compare any sort of handwriting to figure out who it could be from. 

The corner of his mouth turns up as he smiles and lightly swings his feet back and forth as they dangle off the edge of the counter. He wonders who it could be from, but it never crosses his mind to consider that it could be from the one person he wants them to be from. 

Speaking of which, he looks up to find that person walking through the parking lot into the shop. It’s in that moment that he truly realizes just how beautiful that man is. The sun shines on his hair and across parts of his face, accenting his sharp features. He can’t see it, but he knows his eyes would look amazing too. All blue and stormy seas under dark lashes. A gentle breeze catches on a few strands of hair and blows them from his face. Eren thinks he has never seen someone look so soft and ethereal.

He’d like to think that Levi might harbor similar feelings for him and he indulges himself for the moment. He forgets about tall blonde men in bars and his own insecurities. All he can focus on right now is the warm feeling in chest. He’s not sure if it’s from the sun warming him through the window or the man in front him, but he doesn’t care to dwell on it right now. 

Maybe things will be okay.

✢✢✢

Levi thought Eren was beautiful under the moonlight, but nothing prepared him for the way he looks standing in the window of the coffee shop. He’s never been more thankful for the fact that their work station is close to the front windows because he can see him pretty well as he walks in from the parking lot.

The morning sun highlights his hair in soft gold and there’s a gentle way he’s smiling as he looks out the window. Levi can only dream that he’s smiling at him, but maybe that would be getting his hopes up. He wants nothing more than to run into the shop and kiss him senseless. 

Instead, however, he walks and gives Eren a small wave and walks to the back. He is nothing if not a total loser when he tries to interact with Eren.

It’s then that he spots the flower. They’re sitting in what looks like a small drink pitcher and he walks over to inspect them. The flowers are nothing short of beautiful and he can’t help but smile a little. He doesn’t see the note anywhere, but he can’t ask Eren about it without making it obvious that he knows something about them. 

The sound of footsteps alert him to Eren’s presence before he really sees him.

“Pretty, huh?” He leans against the wall and gestures to the flowers. 

“Oh, yeah, they’re nice. Who are they from?” Levi hopes his voice doesn’t sound as tense as he thinks it does. 

“Not sure.” He shrugs and pulls a small note card out of his back pocket. “There was a really sweet note that came with them though. I’m just not totally sure who would have sent them to me.” He passes the note over and Levi reads it despite knowing exactly what it says. He told the girl what to write in the first place. 

“Seems kind of sappy.” He hands the card back and smirks at Eren. He gets an eye roll in return, but there’s a smile there too. 

“Just because you don’t have a romantic bone in your body doesn’t mean other people are the same. I think it’s sweet.” The card finds its new home back in his pocket as he pushes off the wall and makes his way back up front.

Levi follows shortly after, apron now tied firmly around his waist. It’s the first day of classes and Eren warns him that it will likely be a busy morning and he’s definitely not wrong about that. It hits them shortly after, but they find a really good rhythm and manage to make it through without any major casualties. 

They don’t bring up the flowers or the note again, but Levi thinks that maybe one of these days he’ll leave his name on the card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi are both very dense and really need to have a conversation, don't ya think?


End file.
